


A Whoniverse Halloween Costume Orgy

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Kinkmeme, M/M, Orgy, Other, Poetry, whoniverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the prompt: A Whoniverse Halloween costume orgy.  Anonymous sex kink.  Written in poem form, with one or two lines per character, hence I'm not tagging everyone.  See the end for a Who's Who!





	A Whoniverse Halloween Costume Orgy

The banana said to the Peacock Knight,  
"May I have this dance?"  
"If by dance you mean arse, you certainly may!"  
And they jousted, lance to lance

The woolly mammoth shook his trunk  
To Joan of Arc's delight  
The mermaid's gleaming scales did shine  
As she made N. Tesla's night

A Buddha-in-Lotus babbled of time  
And waved his tendril arms  
Alice in Wonderland sat on his head  
He drowned in her ample charms

A golem with face and cock of stone  
Plowed an airline stewardess  
Ringo Starr pounded on his own drum  
And Boudica took off her dress

Santa Claus had a fine package  
A Victorian lady unwrapped him  
The Pied Piper danced to a sweet tune  
Till a flower girl made all the lights dim

The Harlequin danced with the hula girl,  
The phoenix made the tea kettle whistle   
John Dillinger was packing for Satan  
The mad scientist polished his missile

Casanova took on all comers,  
The nightingale rode him to rapture  
Himmler was buggered by Count Dracula   
And the polecat was pitcher and catcher

So put on your mask and doff your pants  
The TARDIS punch bowl's overflowing  
Take a drink, share a smile, stay and kiss for a while  
As the winds of time keep on blowing

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who:  
> Banana - Jack Harkness  
> Peacock Knight – Six  
> Woolly mammoth – Four  
> Joan of Arc – Sarah Jane Smith  
> Mermaid – Zoe  
> Nikola Tesla - Seven  
> Buddha in Lotus – Dalek Caan  
> Alice in Wonderland – Jackie Tyler  
> Golem – Mickey Smith  
> Airline Stewardess – Tegan (didn't have a costume!)  
> Ringo Starr – Two  
> Boudica – the Brigadier  
> Santa Claus – Three  
> Victorian Lady – Leela  
> Pied piper – Nine  
> Flower girl – Rose  
> Harlequin – Five (Black Orchid costume)  
> Hula girl – Jamie McCrimmon  
> Phoenix – Donna Noble  
> Tea kettle - Cyberman  
> John Dillinger – Martha Jones  
> Satan – The Master (Delgado)  
> Mad scientist – Eight  
> Casanova – Ten  
> Nightingale – Nyssa  
> Himmler – Nyder  
> Count Dracula – The Master (Ainley)  
> Polecat – Turlough


End file.
